2018 FIFA World Cup qualification – UEFA Group H
The 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification UEFA Group H is one of the nine UEFA groups for 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification. The group consists of six teams: Belgium, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Greece, Estonia, Cyprus, and Gibraltar. The draw for the first round (group stage) was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg, Russia. Gibraltar was added to the group after the draw, after becoming FIFA members together with Kosovo in May 2016, and UEFA decided not to put Kosovo in same group as Bosnia and Herzegovina for security reasons. The group winners will qualify directly for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Among the nine group runners-up, the eight best runners-up will advance to the play-offs, where they will be drawn into four home-and-away ties to determine the other four qualifiers. Standings Matches The fixture list prior to the inclusion of Gibraltar was confirmed by UEFA on 26 July 2015, the day following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=5–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Spahić Džeko Medunjanin Ibišević |goals2= |stadium=Bilino Polje Stadium, Zenica |attendance=8,820 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=R. Lukaku Carrasco |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=12,029 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–4 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Walker |goals2=Mitroglou Wiseman Fortounis Torosidis |stadium=Estádio Algarve, Faro/Loulé (Portugal) |attendance=460 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Spahić E. Hazard Alderweireld R. Lukaku |goals2= |stadium=King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels |attendance=42,653 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Käit Vassiljev Mošnikov |goals2= |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance=4,678 |referee=Aleksei Eskov (Russia) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Mitroglou Mantalos |goals2= |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=16,512 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Džeko |goals2= |stadium=Bilino Polje Stadium, Zenica |attendance=8,900 |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Torosidis Stafylidis |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance=4,467 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–6 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Benteke Witsel Mertens E. Hazard |stadium=Estádio Algarve, Faro/Loulé (Portugal) |attendance=1,959 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} ---- |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Laifis Sotiriou Sielis |goals2=L. Casciaro |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=3,151 |referee=Aliyar Aghayev (Azerbaijan) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=8–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Meunier Mertens E. Hazard Carrasco Klavan R. Lukaku |goals2=Anier |stadium=King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels |attendance=37,128 |referee=Alexandru Tudor (Romania) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Tzavellas |goals2=Pjanić |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=20,075 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=5–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Ibišević Vršajević Višća Bičakčić |goals2= |stadium=Bilino Polje Stadium, Zenica |attendance=8,285 |referee=Svein-Erik Edvartsen (Norway) }} |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=3,864 |referee=Ville Nevalainen (Finland) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=R. Lukaku |goals2=Mitroglou |stadium=King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels |attendance=42,281 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Bilino Polje Stadium, Zenica |attendance= |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Mertens Chadli |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance= |referee=John Beaton (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Hernandez |goals2=R. Chipolina Sotiriou |stadium=Estádio Algarve, Faro/Loulé (Portugal) |attendance= |referee=Nikola Popov (Bulgaria) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=9–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Mertens Meunier R. Lukaku Witsel E. Hazard |goals2=Barnett |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance= |referee=Neil Doyle (Republic of Ireland) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=3–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Christofi Laban Sotiriou |goals2=Šunjić Višća |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance= |referee=Andre Marriner (England) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance= |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} ---- |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Algarve, Faro/Loulé (Portugal) |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 (17:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Algarve, Faro/Loulé (Portugal) |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Bilino Polje Stadium, Zenica |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers There have been 60 goals scored in 18 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;6 goals * Romelu Lukaku ;4 goals * Dries Mertens ;3 goals * Christian Benteke * Eden Hazard * Edin Džeko * Vedad Ibišević * Konstantinos Mitroglou ;2 goals * Yannick Ferreira Carrasco * Emir Spahić * Pieros Sotiriou * Mattias Käit * Vasilis Torosidis ;1 goal * Toby Alderweireld * Nacer Chadli * Thomas Meunier * Axel Witsel * Ermin Bičakčić * Haris Medunjanin * Miralem Pjanić * Edin Višća * Avdija Vršajević * Constantinos Laifis * Valentinos Sielis * Henri Anier * Sergei Mošnikov * Konstantin Vassiljev * Lee Casciaro * Anthony Hernandez * Liam Walker * Kostas Fortounis * Petros Mantalos * Kostas Stafylidis * Georgios Tzavellas ;1 own goal * Emir Spahić (against Belgium) * Ragnar Klavan (against Belgium) * Roy Chipolina (against Cyprus) * Scott Wiseman (against Greece) Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving two yellow cards in two different matches (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links * **Qualifiers – Europe: Round 1, FIFA.com *FIFA World Cup, UEFA.com **Standings – Qualifying round: Group H, UEFA.com H